mechmicefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Liwan Tribe
The Liwan Tribe is a primitive, but kind tribe of mice in the Forest of Rama. They are not like other mice, for they do not own a Shard themselves. They seem very primitive to normal Mech Mice. The Liwan Tribe is also the #1 sap seller in the north, making them a vital resource of food. They have a culture that makes them believe the stars, and hate super weapons. Yet their colony is mainly protected by the Mech Mice. They collect sap from massive trees every season, and sell it to the Mech Mice. History The area in which the Liwan Tribe is in used to be a wasteland. The only water in the desert was underground, too far for any mice colonies to dig. When the star rainfall came upon Earth, a Shard fell in the middle of this desert. It was embedded deep below the surface. Thanks to the Shard water rose from the underground caves, and up to the surface. A giant lake formed, which is still around today. After the water came, flying seeds landing here. Before the seeds would land here, and die. Now the seeds had water, and soon trees, plants, and others things started growing. In 8 BC animals, and insects soon came to the land. Among these animals were the "Rudkicks", who were mice. The Rudkicks had come to the new land because of wars and violence currently going on at their land. The Rudkicks named the land the Forest of Rama. There the Rudkicks made a civilization. The Rudkicks, unfortunately, never found the Shard that was below their paws. So they never advanced, nor did they care. The Rudkicks went on to live in caves, then later lived on the land. In 5 AD a mutation occurred in the new generation. The new generation was soon stronger than the last, and they had lighter skin. No one is sure how this occurred, some think maybe the Shard did it. Not only that, but this new generation wanted a new era. They didn't like their ancestor's ways, so a rebellion began. The Forest of Rama was broken into two mice nations. The Rudkicks could not stop the rebellions, who were named the Liwans. The Liwans killed every single Rudkick, even they were their own parents. After that the Liwans realized what they had just done was evil, and they were all very disappointed with themselves. After the fall of the Rudkicks, life in the Forest of Rama became very different. The Liwans changed their culture to what they wanted, and created a new form of government. They were now a tribe, led by a tribe leader. The Liwans soon started to believe things their ancestors would not approve of. The Liwans soon looked to the stars for answers, and what to do in their life. They put all their faith in the stars, and looked to them to see what would happen in the future. Overtime the Liwans started collecting sap from trees, and selling it to other animals. Culture The Liwan culture is a primitive, and complicated culture. There are many customs, more than some laid back Mech Mice can handle. The Liwans do not have a piece of the Shards from the ancient star fall, so they are not as intelligent as the Mech Mice; however they are still very kind, and loyal. Architecture In Ancient Liwa, the Liwans used to live in caves. Some Liwans even dug the caves themselves, making artificial ones. The Liwans lived in these caves from 10 AD to 104 AD. In 104 AD they started to live in tents on the surface. These tents did not protect the Liwans well enough, so they started building huts. These huts protected them from the harsh weather, and the beats outside. Since then the huts have been used as the buildings of the Liwans. Liwans roof their huts with grass, weeds, and small blocks of wood. The huts are sometimes made of wood, or complete stone. Clothing The Liwans are very much into their clothing. They wear some of the finest clothes that any mice has seen. The women like to wear large, colorful robes. These robes are sometimes part of larger animal skins. The men like to wear robes too, but less colorful ones. The children wear leafs for their clothing. The leafs help the kids keep cool and warm, plus it gives the women less sowing to do. Music The Liwans like to listen to drums mostly. Drums are the most popular instrument in the Liwan Tribe. Citizens like to play the drums during great feasts, and other festivities. Other well-used instruments are the flute, and harp. The citizens really like songs with a strong bass, and lots of deep notes. Cuisine The Liwans enjoy eating all sorts of foods. Their main source of food comes from hunting. The males in the tribe do the most hunting. Liwans love to have massive feats by bonfires. Liwans tend to eat snails, slugs, salads, beetles, and even ants and foods related to sap. Famous foods are Sap Ants, and Rocketsnails. Due to recent political battles for the Rocketsnails' freedom, the Rocketsnail has become illegal to eat (they are now treated like citizens). The Liwans do not feel the same compassion for the Rocketsnails as the Mech Mice do. Government The Liwan Tribe is ran by a very ancient form of government, a tribe. They are led by a tribe leader, who is known as the greatest mouse in the tribe. The tribe leader plans invasions on other lands, works on the economy, and makes all the laws. The tribe leader is able to force his/her citizens to obey the laws by using mythology. For generations the tribe leaders have tricked the Liwans, saying that if they did not obey them something bad would happen to the whole village. These lies have angered the Mech Mice themselves, and almost forced them to go into action (overthrowing the tribe leader). Military The Liwan military is the weakest military in the entire world (when compared to the Mech Mice). They have very primitive weapons, like spears, and darts. These weak weapons make them vulnerable to enemies, so the Mech Mice have to watch over them. Geography The Liwan Tribe is located in a moist forest, where it rains most of the year. Summers tend to be extremely warm, and winters are extremely cold. The warmest temperature the Liwan Tribe has ever recorded was 83 degrees Fahrenheit; the coldest temperature recorded was -10 degrees Fahrenheit. Flora The Liwan Tribe is settled in a large field, which is surrounded by the Forest of Rama. The field is made up of field grass, wild flowers, and some small trees. Daisies tend to grow on the edge of the forest, making a "color border". The Liwan Tribe is most known for because of a rare plant growing on their territory: The PurpleBerry. Fauna There are not many wild animals located near the Liwan Tribe. There are some worms and bugs, but no predators. The tribe does experience several owl attacks a year, but since 2000 the Liwans have always been able to protect their tribe. Trivia See Also *Forest of Rama Category:Locations Category:Countries